


here's the fact of the matter

by LiveSincerely



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaotically Romantic Jack Kelly, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, just a lil' ficlet, short and sweet, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveSincerely/pseuds/LiveSincerely
Summary: “—and it just kept saying that it was out of paper even though I had just fucking openeda brand new ream of fucking paper, so then I had to go back to the front desk again and—““You are so goddamn gorgeous,” Jack says. “And I am so fucking in love with you.”Davey stops mid-sentence. His mouth falls open and his eyes go wide, his pen dropping to the table with a dullthunk.Then he says, in a shaky but incredibly earnest tone of voice, “Jack,what the actual fuck.”
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 26
Kudos: 138





	here's the fact of the matter

Davey’s been ranting for a good ten minutes now.

He gestures wildly with his pen as he explains the latest chapter in the ongoing saga of David vs the Graduate Printing Lab, eyes bright and a little crazed, and his hair all fluffy and ruffled from how he’s been raking his fingers through it in agitation.

There’s one particularly stubborn curl that keeps falling into his eyes—every now and then Davey bats at it but otherwise he leaves it be, too caught up in his retelling to bother with fixing it. Jack just sits there and watches him talk, something warm and tender and light welling up deep inside his chest as he takes it all in.

“—and it just kept saying that it was out of paper even though I had just fucking opened _a brand new ream of fucking paper,_ so then I had to go back to the front desk again and—“

“You are so goddamn gorgeous,” Jack says. “And I am so fucking in love with you.”

Davey stops mid-sentence. His mouth falls open and his eyes go wide, his pen dropping to the table with a dull _thunk._ The prettiest flush of pink blooms across his face.

Jack just keeps looking at him, unhurried and unconcerned. There’s nothing else he’d rather be doing.

Davey’s throat works for several seconds but no sound comes out. Finally he says, in a shaky but incredibly earnest tone of voice, “Jack, _what the actual fuck_.”

“I’m in love with you,” Jack says again. The words come even easier this time—it's just the simple, honest, fact of the matter. “Like, embarrassingly in love with you. Head over ass in love with you.”

Davey's eyes somehow manage to widen even further. "You're... But you don't... what? _What?"_

 _"_ I'm in love with you," Jack repeats once more, mostly just for the thrill of saying it but also because he's really enjoying Davey's reaction to hearing it.

"No you’re not," Davey says, and the words come out incredibly slowly, like he's fighting to piece his thoughts together through utter bewilderment. "You... Jack, you can't be. Or else I would've... _you can't be_."

"Why can't I?" Jack asks, holding Davey's gaze.

He can tell the exact moment the truth of what he's saying starts to sink in—Davey swallows heavily, his eyelashes fluttering as he blinks, then blinks again.

Jack shifts in his chair, leaning forward until he's bracing himself on his forearms. There's still the entire width of the table separating them but it might as well be nothing; Jack can practically feel sparks on his skin with how charged the air between them has become.

“But, see, that's not even the most important part," Jack says, and his voice comes out a little rougher than he means it too, but it really can't be helped. Because Davey is sitting across from him, all wide-eyed and red-cheeked and so fucking pretty it's unreal, and the expression on his face is damn near too much for Jack to handle. "'Cause the thing is, I think that you might be in love with me too.”

Davey lets out a noise, soft and startled and high in his throat. It's nothing even close to a denial.

Jack continues, “Which is a fucking relief because I’m pretty sure you’ve ruined me for anyone else. You honestly kill me, you know? In a thousand different ways, in a million different moments, and you never even notice it.”

He looks Davey right in the eyes and finishes with, “You are absolutely _devastating_.”

Davey stares at him. Jack stares right back.

For a brief moment he thinks that’s the end of it—that maybe Davey needs a little while to process everything before he responds.

But then Davey moves, pushing his chair back and coming around to Jack's side of the table; Jack watches him with open interest, leaning back in his chair to give him more room to approach.

Davey throws a leg over Jack’s lap and settles down right on top of his thighs, looping his arms loosely around Jack’s shoulders. He tilts his head down until their foreheads are pressed together, and Jack’s hands move up automatically to steady him, settling on either side of his waist.

“I fucking hate you,” Davey says mildly, but his words are betrayed by the hitch in his voice and the warmth in his eyes. “Honestly, I don’t know why I put up with you, Jack Kelly. Only you would sit there, comfortable as you please, and give me _a fucking heart attack—“_

“Oh, shuddup,” Jack says, fingers curling around the divots of Davey's hips. His heart is skipping all around his chest. “You know you love me.”

Davey leans impossibly closer. “God help me,” he murmurs, and the breath from his words tickles at Jack’s mouth. This close, Jack can see every single shade of blue swirling in those lovely eyes. “But I really, really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to tinyjamspoons, who sent me the ask that inspired this! Hope this makes your day a little brighter, darling! <3
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr! @LiveSincerely :D


End file.
